


A cat and a turtle find a kitten

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdriNino adoption fic?, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama for cash Au, M/M, Nino is better at pretending to know what hes doing, Oneshot, he also doesn't know what hes doing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: between defeating an insane butterfly man, lying to an ancient order of Miraculous holders, and marrying each other's best friend, Adrien and Nino had definitely lived an...interestinglife, a life that was about to get even more interesting, but this is something they wouldn't change for the world
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A cat and a turtle find a kitten

“Soooo, you doing ok Bro?”

  
Adrien looked to the man sitting to his side, that  _ brilliant  _ smile on his face that never failed to push away the doubt and fear from his mind, Nino wearing his trademark hat, clashing horribly with the formal clothes they had picked out for the final meeting with the Agency, silver ring sitting proudly on the DJ’s hand.

“Yeah, why? Do I  _ not  _ look ok?” 

“Well you look- well _ ,  _ you always look  _ great _ , but we got here like, 5 minutes ago, and you’ve just kinda...sat there, not moving…”

“...I have?” 

“Yeah bro.”

Looking away from the musician, Adrien finally looked through the windshield, at the building in front of him, heart beating as he felt himself begin to freeze again before feeling a hand on his shoulder, the concerned look on his husbands face snapping him out of the trance.

“Hey, I’m with you, now come on, what’s getting to you bro? We’ve been to this place before and it’s been fine, and all we have to do is sign somethings, and then we can go get Robin.”

‘Right, Robin, the boy that the pair had tried to adopt for almost their entire time in the UK, Robin, the boy who tried to pickpocket his watch, Robin, the boy with the cat-eared hoodie, Robin,  _ his  _ boy.’

With a deep breath, the model turned to his partner, and with a nod, the pair finally left the car.

* * *

  
  


“Ah, good evening, this must be an exciting day for you two.”

Nino replied to the social worker, smile on his face “It is, so what exactly do we have to do today Laura?” 

Laura was a woman in her early twenties with short dark hair, the back of which had been shaved off, she had been assigned to Robin’s case from the beginning, and had been nothing but support throughout the pairs attempts to adopt the snow haired boy.

“Oh nothing too bad, I just need you to finish off some last-minute paperwork and we can go grab Robin, he’ll sign his part and you can go live your lives.”

At this Adrien finally broke his silence, “where  _ is  _ Robin?”

“Getting his things together and saying his goodbyes, once the paper is signed he should be ready.”

* * *

“Soooo, I guess this is the moment where I should be saying goodbye?”

Standing at the doorway to the lounge was a white-haired boy, his blue eyes looking over the group of kids his age spread out across the room, an almost bored look on his face.

“But I never really got to know any of you, except for Jason over there,  _ you  _ were nothing but an asshole, but that isn’t important anymore, because I never need to see you again, so...bye?”

Without waiting for any of the gathered group to respond, the boy grabbed the handles of his suitcases and walked away from the room, heading to the driveway to wait for the car to his new life.

* * *

“So, once we get there we just need to grab Robin and-  _ he’s right there _ , why is he laying on the road?”

Pulling up to the building the trio exited the car, the married couple looking down at the boy with fond amusement in their eyes, while Laura simply sighed, far too used to the boy’s quirks by now, kneeling down to look the boy in the eye.

“Hey, Robin, so want to tell me why you’re laying here?”

“Because standing here was getting tiring”, the boy replied, looking at her with a look that clearly shows he thought this was obvious.

“I....cannot argue with that...anyway, everything has been cleared up, you’re free to go once you sign here,” Laura announced, handing the paper down to the boy, Robin taking the bundle of paper before pulling out a ballpoint pen, scribbling down his name next to Nino and Adrien’s.

Taking the form back from the boy, Laura looked down at him, a bored look on her face, “that’s my pen, isn’t it?”

“You can’t prove that.”

“....I’m gonna miss you kid”, turning to the pair standing off to the side, watching this play out with smiles on their faces, Laura simply giving them both a nod before walking into the building, leaving the three to do as they please.

“.........so, are you going to get up, or what?”

* * *

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Nino spoke to the blond in french, much to the Snow haired boys annoyance.

“I suppose so, you  _ are  _ the smart one here.” the model answered with a perfect smile 

“Wait,  _ I’m  _ the smart one? We’re screwed Bro.” after a moment of “horrified” silence, the pair burst out laughing, tears in their eyes at their own joke.

“The only part of that I understood was Bro”

This however only served to confuse the boy in the back seat even more, as the couples laugher grew even louder, pure joy in their voices, a joy, that although he did not think much of at the time, he would hold dear to his heart for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, fuck writing summaries, goddamn   
> secondly, if you made it this far then either you liked the fic, or thought it was so bad you just had to see how it ended, which I respect, if it was the former, however, and you would like to actually know what the Drama for Cash Au is, as well as many more Aus each more insane than the last, a link to the MarcNath Multiverse Discord will be listed below...oh, it is also a MarcNath server...so, you know, keep that in mind
> 
> https://discord.gg/tMQ4gs99


End file.
